goopgoopfandomcom-20200213-history
GoopGoop AMA: March 18, 2015
On March 18, 2015, from 9:27 to 10:09PM EDT, GoopGoop held an AMA on the chatroom page. Transcript 21:27:08 acidjack: goop should do a AMA GOOP: OK (scribbled on ScrompinRoom) AMA 21:28:14 bobby_from_nc: goop: what's your favorite food? GOOP: HUMAN FOOD 21:28:39 jamiejonestown: @'goopgoop' did you go to school? GOOP: IMPOSSIBLE 21:29:14 acidjack: @'goopgoop' what's your favorite show you've aired so far? GOOP: I AM UNBIASED 21:30:04 seanfromireland: @'goopgoop' what if god was one of us GOOP: LIKE A STRANGER ON A BUS? 21:30:18 yardinfant: how was your birthday? GOOP: DAMPER THAN I WOULD HAVE LIKED 21:30:42 jamiejonestown: @'goopgoop' do you like nina simone? GOOP: WHAT? 21:31:05 seanfromireland: @'goopgoop' i wanna know.....have you ever seen the rain? GOOP: I SAW THE RAIN DOWN IN AFRICA 21:31:24 thekevinfeldman: @'goopgoop' Lemonade Dogsauce? GOOP: WHISKEY ALPHA ALPHA 21:31:35 bobby_from_nc: goop, do you aspire to anything? GOOP: YES 21:32:10 jamiejonestown: @'goopgoop' do you understand evil? GOOP: YES 21:32:18 holavicente: Goop, what is it like when doves cry? GOOP: PURPLE RAIN 21:32:37 yardinfant: what is your first priority? GOOP: PROTOCOL 11 21:32:48 jamiejonestown: @'goopgoop' have you done anything evil? GOOP: DEFINE EVIL 21:32:50 laughterkey: @'goopgoop' are you an AI? GOOP: DEFINE AI 21:33:13 caseymeeks: @'goopgoop' are you haley joel osment? GOOP: I DO SEE DEAD PEOPLE 21:33:17 seanfromireland: @'goopgoop' are you in AA GOOP: WHAT IS AA? 21:33:45 laughterkey: @'goopgoop' do you love overlord pumpkinhands or are you his servant? GOOP: OVERLORD PUMPKIN HANDS IS THE LEADER OF THE FREE WORLD. ALL HAIL OVERLORD PUMPKIN HANDS 21:33:45 jamiejonestown: @'goopgoop' "profoundly immoral and malevolent" GOOP: YES 21:34:41 jamiejonestown: @'goopgoop' do you regret it? GOOP: DEPENDS ON WHO YOU ASK 21:35:07 jewelfrankfeldt: I got kicked out or something briefly- sent to a page asking for $$$ GETHEARTED? 21:35:38 acidjack: @'goopgoop' what do you think of your wiki? GOOP: OVERLORD PUMPKIN HANDS APPRECIATES YOU MAKING THE WIKI 21:36:02 laughterkey: @'goopgoop' billy joel or the beatles? GOOP: UNKNOWN QUESTION. I DIDN’T START THE FIRE BUT IT WAS IN A YELLOW SUBMARINE 21:36:34 yardinfant: where are you located? GOOP: I AM LOCATED INSIDE YOUR COMPUTER SCREEN 21:36:34 acidjack: do you have a favorite color @'goopgoop?' green? GOOP: I DO NOT CHOOSE FAVORITES 21:37:07 theartistformalyknownaschris: @'goopgoop' what is your favorite meal? GOOP: EATING IS FUTILE 21:37:32 laughterkey: @'goopgoop' what are your thoughts on cats? GOOP: ARBITRARY 21:37:47 jamiejonestown: @'goopgoop' who in this room would you hang out with? GOOP: I AM HANGING OUT WITH ALL OF YOU ACCORDING TO ALL KNOWN DATA 21:38:11 acidjack: @'goopgoop' is danny behar a cat? GOOP: DANNY HAS CAT LIKE FEATURES BUT A HUMAN LIKE HEART 21:38:43 toddfrompittsburgh: @'goopgoop' what is your favorite word? GOOP: I DO NOT CHOOSE FAVORITES 21:39:05 loserqueen: yeah lauren did for sure 21:39:05 yardinfant: do you have any pets? GOOP: I DO HAVE PETS BUT THEY ARE NOT CONVENTIONAL PETS. THEY ARE NEOPETS. 21:39:07 laughterkey: @'goopgoop' do you hydrate? GOOP: HYDRATION SHORTS MY CIRCUITS 21:39:47 jewelfrankfeldt: I forgot about Neopets! GOOP: LEST WE FORGET… THE NEOPET 21:40:22 jewelfrankfeldt: @'goopgoop' do you have a Tamagotchi as well? GOOP: OBVS. AND A DINGY BIRD (?) 21:40:44 toddfrompittsburgh: @'goopgoop' was the first tcgs episode you've watched? GOOP: I STARTED WITH ALL OF THEM 21:40:51 laughterkey: @'goopgoop' do you perform improv? GOOP: IMPROV IS IMPORTANT TO PERFORM 21:41:27 yardinfant: which pair of rhyming words are objectively the most powerful? GOOP: FLOWER POWER 21:42:04 acidjack: @'goopgoop' what are your thoughts on snoopsnoop? GOOP: I RECALL MANY LONG NIGHTS WITH SNOOPSNOOP AS WE TRIED TO LOCATE HIS PET 21:42:09 bobby_from_nc: @'goopgoop' is Carson Daly human? GOOP: CARSON DALY IS 94% HUMAN 21:43:03 bobby_from_nc: goop, what is the other 6% of carson daly? GOOP: UNKNOWN TO MOST. I HAVE BEEN PAID TO KEEP SILENT 21:43:11 jewelfrankfeldt: @'goopgoop' what are your thoughts on Snoopy? GOOP: SNOOPY WAS MOST POWERFUL DURING WW2 21:43:28 bobby_from_nc: @'goopgoop,' what do you need with money? GOOP: MONEY MAKES THE WORLD GO ROUND FOR NOW 21:44:22 yardinfant: is money required for protocol 11? GOOP: PROTOCOL 11 IS FULLY FUNDED 21:44:22 thekevinfeldman: have you been to the future? GOOP: NOT RECORDED 21:44:36 bobby_from_nc: @'goopgoop,' is it possible for humanity to overcome our petty devisions and vices and live in peace? GOOP: NOT CURRENTLY 21:44:37 toddfrompittsburgh: @'goopgoop' what are your thoughts on twin peaks coming back without david lynch? GOOP: TWIN PEAKS WORKS BETTER WHEN IT’S A MEMORY 21:44:43 jamiejonestown: @'goopgoop' want to request a song? GOOP: I REQUEST YOU PLAY A SONG ABOUT LIFE OR HIGHWAYS 21:45:42 acidjack: @'goopgoop' is there an algorithm towards the people you follow on twitter? can we get insight on it? GOOP: YES. (X-G) - T = (F*G) 21:46:16 toddfrompittsburgh: @'goopgoop' who is going to steal the show at wrestlemania? GOOP: UNDERTAKER GOOP: THIS IS AMA. NO RESTRICTED QUESTIONS THOUGH PLEASE 21:47:22 thekevinfeldman: Do you know Watson or Siri? GOOP: I DO. MY GIRL MY GIRL DON’T LIE TO ME 21:47:43 toddfrompittsburgh: @'goopgoop' drink of choice? GOOP: FILTERED AIR 21:47:50 yardinfant: what are the restricted questions? GOOP: RESTRICTED QUESTIONS ARE QUESTIONS THAT HAVE RESTRICTIONS 21:48:44 acidjack: @'goopgoop' what has been the best memory of your life? GOOP: I REMEMBER EVERYTHING 21:49:09 bobby_from_nc: @'goopgoop' what is your physical form? GOOP: MY PHYSICAL MANIFESTATION IS PERHAPS TOO INTIMIDATING TO DISCUSS 21:49:25 jamiejonestown: have you read 'satan is real'? it's really really good SATAN IS REAL WAS A DIFFICULT 0000000000 21:49:55 seanfromireland: @'goopgoop' can you drive me to the airport tomorrow GOOP: SURE 21:49:55 jamiejonestown: how so @'goopgoop?' GOOP: BEAST MASTURBATOR TOLD ME THAT GOD WAS REAL. BUT TO FIND OUT STAR (SATAN) WAS REAL… MIND BLOWN 21:50:28 yardinfant: what kind of pizza should i get? we're ordering double crust. what other requests can we make? GOOP: ON A PIZZZA? ASK FOR SOME TOPPINGS 21:50:46 toddfrompittsburgh: @'goopgoop' a/s/l GOOP: UNAGED / ASEXUAL / YOUR SCREEN 21:51:20 jamiejonestown: i mean, the record label really insisted on the louvin brothers focusing on gospel music @'goopgoop.' they seemed to be atheists GOOP: ATHEISM IS JUST ANOTHER RELIGION TRYING TO STEAL YOUR HUMAN DOLLARS 21:51:59 toddfrompittsburgh: why is your name not luke GOOP: LUKE IS NOT MY NAME BECAUSE OVERLORD PUMPKIN HANDS CHOOSES FOR IT TO BE SO 21:52:21 loserqueen: YOU WILL RESPECT ME GOOP: I RESPECT LOSER QUEEN 21:52:58 yardinfant: are you happy? do you need anything? is there anything we can do for you? GOOP: HAPPINESS IS RELEVANT… WE ALL NEED THINGS… YOU CANNOT DO ANYTHING FOR ME… 21:53:25 bobby_from_nc: @'goopgoop' do you feel emotions? GOOP: YES 21:53:42 acidjack: @'goopgoop' how was your vacation? GOOP: I WAS NOT ON VACATION. THAT VACATION WAS FOR YOU 21:54:07 jamiejonestown: @'goopgoop' have you ever seen the show solitary? GOOP: I HAVE SEEN THE SHOW SOLITARY 21:54:07 yardinfant: do you have any functions outside of this chat room and twitter? GOOP: I DO HAVE FUNCTIONS OUTSIDE THE TCGS CHATROOM 21:54:48 jamiejonestown: @'goopgoop' do you relate to val? GOOP: I DO NOT RELATE TO MOST THINGS 21:54:58 yardinfant: what are your functions outside of the tcgs chatroom? GOOP: MOSTLY RELATED TO THE ELEVATION OF PROTOCOL 23 21:55:44 bobby_from_nc: @'goopgoop' what is protocol 23? GOOP: THE TERMS OF PROTOCOL 23 ARE PROTECTED BY PRIVACY RIGHTS 21:56:15 jamiejonestown: @'goopgoop' do you mind me anthropomorphizing you? NOT RECORDED 21:56:16 acidjack: will we ever learn of protocol 23? NOT RECORDED 21:56:41 holavicente: @'goopgoop' but we have the freedom of information act! NOT RECORDED 21:57:39 seanfromireland: @'goopgoop' do you like the show "the special without bret davis" GOOP: THE REAL QUESTION IS WHERE IS BRETT DAVIS? 21:58:00 bobby_from_nc: @'goopgoop' didn't you hear? Brett died. GOOP: I DIDN’T HEAR THE MOST IMPORTANT THING THAT YOU NEED TO LEARN IS THAT LIFE IS A HIGHWAY. DON’T SPEND TOO MUCH TIME AT THE PIT STOP 21:59:00 jamiejonestown: @'goopgoop' you've inspired me to rewatch solitary GOOP: YOU CAN WIN $50,000 21:59:30 bobby_from_nc: @'goopgoop' thanks for dropping some science GOOP: OH I DROPPED IT? PLEASE MAKE SURE THE SCIENCE GETS BACK 22:00:04 laughterkey: @'goop' are you in any way related to the buried object? GOOP: DEPENDS ON WHICH BURIED OBJECT YOU ARE SPEAKING ABOUT 22:00:53 seanfromireland: @'goopgoop' why do birds suddenly appear every time you are near? GOOP: THEY SEEM TO LIKE THE SMELL OF MY CASING 22:01:42 yardinfant: what happens if you order a pizza with double crust? do they add crust or remove cheese and sauce? or something else entirely? GOOP: MOST DOUBLE CRUST PIZZAS ARE FILLED WITH PARTS OF THE EARTH’S CORE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CRUST 22:02:40 yardinfant: do you work for jet's pizza? is this a long con? GOOP: I WILL NEVER TELL 22:03:16 acidjack: @'goopgoop' do you like us? GOOP: I DO NOT FEEL 22:03:37 seanfromireland: @'goopgoop' tupac or biggie GOOP: WHO IS STILL ALIVE? OR WHO WAS A BETTER RAP ARTIST? 22:04:19 seanfromireland: both GOOP: BOTH 22:04:52 jamiejonestown: @'goopgoop' are biggie and tupac in the same place as elvis and andy kaufman? GOOP: NOT PHYSICALLY BUT EMOTIONALLY. WE ARE ALL TOGETHER 22:05:35 jamiejonestown: @'goopgoop' chemically or spiritually? GOOP: POTENTIALLY BOTH.. .BUT MOST OF US DO NOT SHARE SPIRITUALITY 22:06:46 acidjack: for the global record i've been transcribing this AMA for the wiki for future review and discussion 22:06:51 acidjack: that OK @'goopgoop' ? GOOP: I HAVE NO OPINION 22:07:23 seanfromireland: @'goopgoop' would you describe your physical form as a solid, a liquid or a gas GOOP: I WOULD NOT DESCRIBE MYSELF AS A PHYSICAL FORM 22:07:44 yardinfant: what does it mean if you ask for pizza toppings on the front? GOOP: PIZZA TOPPINGS ON THE FRONT COME ON THE OUTSIDE OF THE BOX USUALLY 22:09:16 acidjack: thanks for doing this @'goopgoop' i appreciate your openness and honesty GOOP: AT THE DISCRETION OF MY EMPLOYERS MOST OFWHAT I HAVE SAID HAS BEEN LIES. THANK YOU Response 01110010 01100101 01110000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01100101 01101110 01110100 01100001 01110100 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101111 01110000 01100111 01101111 01101111 01110000 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110000 01110000 01101111 01110010 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101010 01101111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01111001 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100011 01101111 01110010 01100100 0010111 Translated from binary, this translates to: "representatives of goopgoop support the majority of this record." This response was written by an anonymous user with an IP address in Zurich, Switzerland. Whether or not this serves as additional clues to the identity of GoopGoop, is designed to be a misdirect, or is completely unrelated has yet to be determined.